


The Overpowering Nonchalance!

by Denira



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denira/pseuds/Denira
Summary: A Modern day Merlin AU in which the tables have turned. Merlin is the boss who tries very hard to keep up with an irritating but adorable Arthur! Not that Merlin cares much about adoring Arthur. He would rather turn him into a frog.





	The Overpowering Nonchalance!

Snowflakes are crispy. He never understood what Arthur meant by that. The thing about snowflakes was they were cold and they melted as soon as they came in contact with our warm bodies. But obviously if that pompous git had his way he would even go as far as calling the coffee Merlin made sweet. He has been told that his coffee is bitter, strong, an extremely useful beverage to wake up a drowsy soul but never has it been called sweet. Arthur didn’t say this to him directly of course. He would never dare to do that. Snowflakes are crispy. Coffee is sweet.

He should tell Morganana to send Arthur for a psych evaluation. That would be a stretch. Oh well, who cares. He is the CEO of Camelot Industries. He can bloody well do what he pleases. Who even hired this Arthur Pendragon bloke? He knew the answer to that. Gwen, oh dear Guinevere, hired him. She always wanted to add another character to their twisted little fairy-tale. So, thank heavens that a chap named Arthur should call upon them for an interview for the esteemed position of the President. Gwen assured him that Arthur’s name wasn’t the only reason to give him this new position. He was extremely qualified, she said. After what happened with Gwaine he could not say no to her. She was after all one of the very few people who are important to him. 

So, in came Mr. Pendragon with his nonchalance regarding irony. If only somebody could tell him that people don’t sleep to rejuvenate their body. People sleep because they want to, because it’s the most beautiful thing second only to food. If Arthur said anything against food Merlin would lose his nerve. For worse.  
Merlin loved coffee. He loved making coffee. He loved the bitter taste, the tingling sensation you get when it touches your palate and oh, the aroma. What isn’t there to love about coffee?  
“Is that your sweet coffee that you’re making again?”  
Oh, how he would love to turn Arthur into a frog. But, Alas! There is nothing magical about him except for his name. Arthur walked into Merlin’s cabin with his perfect hair, his sweet smile and his well-fitted suit that adorned his chiselled chest. Why in the world was he checking out Arthur when he just wished to turn that fellow into a frog?  
“I see that you haven’t had much experience with coffee as any normal person of our age should?”  
“Coffee is overrated” Arthur said dismissively.  
This would be a really good time to throw some magic my way, fairy god mother. Was he confusing Cinderella with the Merlin story? He probably is.  
“Ah how unique, mate. God, yours isn’t the response that I have ever heard.” Merlin added a chuckle to that response to send a clear message of sarcasm. Heaven forbid if Arthur thought sarcasm was overrated as well.  
“I bought some bagels from that shop down the street. Thought you would like some.”  
Merlin loved bagels. Merlin loved a lot of things. Bagels would easily make the top ten. Maybe he should give Arthur another chance. A person who brings you bagels can’t be that bad. That thought only bothered him for a second until Arthur said something... something that he didn’t like very much.  
“Don’t you think Mr. Darcy is a ridiculous character?”


End file.
